


The Ruler of Krypton, Head of the House of El and The Amazon Goddess

by Supercorphistories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark Kent and Jimmy "James" Olsen are assholes, F/F, Fluff and Obscenity, Kara Scientist, Kara can't take shit from anyone, Kara has several secret PhDs, Kara's sister loses her memory, Lena becomes Wondergirl, Lena is the daughter of Zeus, Selene Kryptonian military man, Selene McGrath is Lara Zor-The Ruler of Krypton and Head of the House with Kara, Selene and Lena are each other's first love, Selene is a multimillionaire, Selene puts Alex in his place more than once, She is Diana's little sister from another land, Superwoman makes an appearance to save Kara and uses an image inducer, The Danvers sisters bond is not so close, The story does not follow a thread, They all have puppies. Dragons also because yes), because she is his ex, journalist and Judge, leaves the Justice League but if they need her she will help them, scientist and CEO of a technology industry, they do not know that Selene is Kara's older sister), very little
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorphistories/pseuds/Supercorphistories
Summary: Kara Zor-El has an older sister on Krypton who arrives at the same time as Kara to Earth (but ends up in Nanda Parbat) Clark shoots her without her having her powers and the league finds her next to her ship with all her lost memories , Ra's al Ghul adopts her, she is heir to a multimillion dollar company. recovers her memories two years later, she is 18
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Diana Prince/Original Female Characters, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Ruler of Krypton, Head of the House of El and The Amazon Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction will be improving and editing but it will be in Spanish

"Kara ven aquí por amor a Rao"Lara de seis años perseguía a su hermana Kara de tres años. Quienes no fueran de Krypton pensarían que ni siquiera eran hermanas. Lara Zor-El era la siguiente en la fila para gobernar, Pelo negro azabache, ojos azules, mandíbula afilada, piel extremadamente blanca con sub tonos rosas, mientras su hermana Kara Zor-El, de tres años era rubia, ojos azules, piel bronceada y rasgos llamativos. ¿La gran diferencia? Kara nació por que Alura y Zor-El querían un hijo, mientras que Lara era un experimento prácticamente inmortal sin ninguna debilidad a no ser que tengas su fuerza o lo pases (Sol amarillo) Por si la destructora de mundos se les escapaba de las manos.

"¡No! ¡No hay cárceles de cuerpo!" Ella siguió corriendo desnuda por el edificio de la casa de EL, Lara se reía mientras la perseguía.

"¡Ven aquí pequeño kryptoniano! ¡Que mañana tengo entrenamiento con mamá y tu tienes que ir con al gremio!" Lara atrapó a la rubia por la cintura haciéndola girar.

"¡Lara, No eres divertida!" Kara le hizo pucheros y ojitos de cachorro.

"Tienes que ir al gremio Kar, no puedes faltar siempre que quieras. Estas siendo un Científico y Juez, así como yo también hago el gremio militar y científico" Ella miró a su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa.

"Pero tu también, tienes que gobernar Krypton ¿eso significa que ya no tendrás más tiempo para mi?" Lara no podía ver a su hermana de esa forma, a pesar de que los kryptonianos eran personas frías y que Kara ya sabia calculo, su infancia es lo mejor que tiene.

"No, no significa que no voy a tener tiempo para ti.

"¿Pero como harás para hacer tiempo?.

"Por que, tu. Gobernaras conmigo ¿Creías que yo sola y iba a estar al frente de todo esto?" Ante al asentimiento de Kara ella prosiguió" No haría nada sin mi gran apoyo" Ella se asomó desde su balcón para mirar a Rao y la ciudad de Argo" Todo esto, todo el planeta entero... No puedo gobernar todo, necesitare a alguien a mi lado así como alguien tiene que estar al mando de la casa de el cuando este sin tiempo. tu estarás a mi lado en cada paso." Ambas vieron como Rao se ocultaba en silencio dando a conocer dos lunas y el planeta hermano Daxam".

"¿Como es Daxam?"

"¿Sabes como es nuestro sistema de gobierno?".

"Si, cada casa tiene un jefe, nuestra casa es la mayor y la que gobierna Krypton, Pero a diferencia de muchos planetas que tienen este sistema, tienen esclavos o otras cosas que aquí no se practican"

"Exacto, como tu sabes, a pesar de nuestra forma de liderar, no tenemos esclavos, no practicamos las relaciones carnales, ni obligamos a nadie, todos aquí tenemos propósitos por que fuimos hechos para algo, Mientras que Kriptón es de tierra roja estamos bañados por Rao (Daxam me lo imagino más a Gotham) y somos una sociedad futurista como, muchos nos llaman y no somos una monarquía como muchos piensan, traemos la justicia, la paz y la seguridad, cada país tiene un representante de cada casa, ellos nos avisan a nosotros como van las cosas, en Daxam no hay nada de esto Rea, su compañero y su hijo Lar-Gand gobiernan con crueldad ese planeta por eso muchos Daxamitas que no les gusta ese sistema se convierten en Kryptonianos" Zor-El, las miro en silencio eran su mayor orgullo era gracioso ver a Lara sostener a Kara para que pudiera ver las constelaciones a pesar de que era alta Iba a medir 1,87 Metros (Decisión de Astra y Alura, si iba a ser quien le diera el final si el destructor de mundos aparecía), mientras que Kara iba a Medir 1,76 (Las estaturas de los cuatro personajes principales va a cambiar, Lena va a medir 1,74 y Diana 1,80)" Bien vamos pequeña niña, tienes que dormir." Llevo a Kara a sus habitaciones y la arropó " Feliz nombre" Susurró en su cabello se cumplió la hora en la que nació. 

Lara se movió a donde su madre la esperaba.

"Pequeña." Ella le sonrió mientras preparaba unas vendas.

"Madre" Astra le tendió las vendas, Había estado entrenando en el gremio militar desde que puede recordar, Ya sabia todo lo que el general le enseñó

Lara de 16 y Kara de 13

"¡KARA! ¡En diez lunas entras al gremio científico! ¡SERAS EL MÁS JOVEN EN MILES DE AÑOS!" Lara salto emocionada por su hermana pequeña 

"¡OH RAO; LARA. NO ME DI CUENTA QUE SERIA EL MÁS JOVEN! ¿¡QUE HAGO!?"Kara comenzó a hiperventilar.

"Woah tranquila, Kar. Lo harás genial" Krypto eligió ese momento aparecer junto a Lucifer, eran pequeños cachorros debido a que como dragones aun no alcanzaron la madurez, Krypto era el cachorro de Kara de color blanco y Draco era el de Lara siendo negro. Lara abrazo a su hermana con fuerza" Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que haz logrado te amo. "Se le quebró la voz pero no dejó de tener ese tinte afectivo y orgulloso, Lara presentía que algo malo sucedería pero no esta segura de que.

"Yo también te amo, ¿Crees que Padre y Madre ya nos consiguieron pareja en la matrix?" Kara camino con el brazo de su hermana en su hombro

"No lo se, ¿Habrá que esperar y ver cierto?" Las dos hermanas caminaron en silencio hacia su casa, saludando de vez en cuando a los demás vecinos, Algo llamó la atención de Lara por el rabillo del ojo, observo a un cachorro herido e inmediatamente salió a buscarlo, era de la misma raza que Lucifer y Krypto (Como dragones me guio por el ejemplo de los furias nocturnas de Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón, dependiendo el color de pelaje es el color de sus escamas) "Me lo quedo" Kara se acerco a acariciarlo 

"¿Como se llamara?".

"Draco"

Horas más tarde

Ambas hermanas estaban en un sueño profundo mientras que Jor-El Y Lara Lor-Van estaban atendiendo su parto, Alura y Zor-El preparaban las tres capsulas según los cálculos de Zor Krypton llegaría a su fin hoy. Puso toda la tecnología e información en la capsula de Lara y un holograma en la de Kara era mas seguro no enviar a Kal-El con la tecnología Kriptoniana.

4 A.M  
Kara y Lara se despertaron por los temblores del planeta y sus padres frenéticos llevándolos al puerto de lanzamiento, mientras una Kara con Krypto en brazos hacia miles de preguntas, Lara se encontraba en Shock con sus dragones en sus hombros ayudando a todos los que podía siguiendo sus padres".

"¡POR RAO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!" Ella exploto viendo a sus tíos mandar a su primo bebe en la capsula de escape

"Nos equivocamos, creímos que teníamos más tiempo, serán enviados a proteger a Kal, la tierra les dará habilidades especiales, en la capsula aprenderán todo sobre ese mundo, tendrán que ocultar si terminan en otra familia que hablan ingles o sobre su conocimiento" Ambas abrazaron a Alura y Zor-El 

"No les fallare ni a ti ni a Kal-El" Kara hablo decidida 

"Los protegeré" Lara dio un firme asentimiento, volviéndose a Kara Saco una de sus pulseras matrimoniales poniéndola en la muñeca de Kara, Sacando la de ella. Ambas llevaban dos iguales siempre para su futura compañera" Ten una de las mías y me quedare con una de las tuyas cuando nos volvamos a encontrar quiero recuperarla para tener mi par y te daré las tuya..."Ella se detuvo debido a una sacudida fuerte, levantó a Kara y la puso en la capsula" SI no terminamos en el mismo lugar te buscare, si terminas en una familia terrestre omite todos los detalles posibles, no nombres que tienes una hermana, oculta tus conocimientos ya que en 1996 la tierra no esta tan avanzada, si algo cambia la capsula nos pondrá al corriente de los años, Te amo, EL MEYARA" Beso su frente poniendo a Krypto" No nombres que es en realidad, a las estrellas te veo. "Lara cerró la capsula y la despegó, corrió a la suya con sus cachorros transformados en perrito, cerró su compartimiento y preparo su nave despegando siguiendo con su visión a Krypton viendo las grietas que se formaron para luego explotar" ¡NO! ¡Kara! " Toco el comunicador y apareció su hermana en el holograma con lagrimas viendo el planeta explotar" Hey cariño todo esta bien mírame, te amo. te encontrare" Lara y Kara sintieron la onda de choque impactar sus naves yendo a la zona fantasma " Te encontrare hermanita"

"Tengo miedo Lara"

"Lo se, Lo se, yo también, Pero siempre te protegeré ¿De acuerdo? "Lara miró que estaban por impactar la Zona" Recuerda lo que hablamos. Necesito a mi otro compañero para gobernar" Lo ultimo que Lara y Kara vieron fue los ojos azules de la otra.

24 AÑOS DESPUES  
Midvale california  
La capsula de Kara Zor-El aterrizó, lo siguiente que supo fue que su ventanilla fue arrancada de lugar 

"¿Tío Jor-El?" Preguntó en Kryptoniano, el hombre frente a ella hizo una mueca.

"No, Kara, Soy Kal-El" Ahora fue ella quien hizo la mueca por su Kryptoniano con un horrible acento

"No, se supone que debía protegerte" Ella susurró 

"Tuve una vida feliz con los humanos, te llevare con dos amigos míos que se especializan en los extraterrestres." El la levanto haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas, al menos tenía su brazaletes.   
Desierto de Nanda Parbat   
La capsula cayó de golpe, dando varios giros Lara estaba al borde de la inconciencia, logro programar que la capsulas solo se abriera para ella y la siguiera sus dos dragones se escondieron en su chaqueta en forma de lagartijas. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un gran golpe que la noqueó.

"Director, Henshaw cayó otra capsula en el desierto obtiene esta pero deja la primera que cayó" Hablo en las comunicaciones

"Lo tiene, gracias por su colaboración, Superman" Superman disparó sus laser al ver que la chica se movía, sin estar consiente de que la capsula estaba grabando todo.

Ojos azules se abrieron viendo como estaba en una habitación y un hombre tomando un liquido amarillo.

"Bienvenida Bella durmiente" EL hombre hablo

"¿Quien es usted, Donde estoy?"

"Estas en la liga de asesinos, bienvenida. ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Cómo te llamas?" Los ojos azules lo miraron con confusión.

"y-yo no lo se no recuerdo nada"

"Una capsula nos siguió al igual que esos dos perros, El mastín Tibetano y el Pitbull es lo único que había. Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos a Superman atacar a alguien con su mismo signo en el pecho.

"¿Q-quien es Superman?" 

"Te adoptaré siempre quise dos hijas, lo que sabemos es que tienes 16 así que te llamaras Selene McGrath para los demás y aquí Selene Ra's al Ghul hija del demonio. También conocida en el campo como Δολοφόνος των αστεριών


End file.
